


Miraculous: One Shots

by catinthenight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catinthenight/pseuds/catinthenight





	1. Home

Marinette felt her hear skip at the sudden tap upon her latch door and with a quickness to her motions, she hurried to open it. 

“Quite a surprise to see you so early”, She couldn’t keep the smile off her face upon seeing her boyfriend clad in his suit. Chat let out a short laugh and landed before her, “I wanted to impress them, hopefully it worked.” 

Making quick work to detransform and care for Plagg, Adrien quietly followed her downstairs to greet Sabine and Tom. Immediately upon seeing him, both welcomed him with warm smiles. 

It was now tradition for Tom to teach him every recipe he knew while Marinette often helped. He couldn’t deny how wonderful it felt to be welcomed and praised by Marinette’s parents. Carefully kneading the dough beneath his hands, Adrien stole a glance towards Marinette. The blush spreading across his cheeks was hard to hide as he took in the warmth of her presence. This was his new home, well anywhere with Marinette was his home.


	2. Reverse Crush AU

Adrien Agreste felt nervous, extremely nervous he should add. It was nearly time for class and she hadn’t made it. 

This is Marinette, she’s probably running late. 

Or maybe she decided not to come? Good going, slipping a note into her locker. 

Good god, what if it wasn’t her locker?! 

Just as Adrien was completely convinced he’d asked to speak with someone else, a tap on his shoulder startled him.   
“M-Marinette! H-Hey!” He was surprised by his own words, his cat like manner seemed to take over and every syllable was held out in a flirtatious way. So in his highest hopes, he tried to lean against the wall and ended up missing completely. Instead of a charming model, he ended up into a blushing mess on the nearby bench. 

Smooth Agreste, really smooth.

Marinette looked just as surprised with her eyes wide and her bright blush.   
“Asked see me? Asked-to me! See me, asked!” She was perfect, even as she left him nothing but utterly confused. She had such a way with words.

“I-I did, could you sit with me?” Adrien tried his best to give her a generous smile that probably ended up look like the world’s most painful smirk instead. Nevertheless, she did sit with him.

It was the next moment Adrien’s mind had gone blank and he started to panicked even more. “Mari-“ He was cut short by his ladybug in question.   
“M-Most guys don’t like me, t-this is kinda unnerving.” She somehow gained enough confidence to express her own feelings.

“Well, I guess I’m not like most guys. I-I’ve noticed how much you truly mean to me”, He paused to gently take her hand, “And how I want to see more of you. I’m in love with you, M-Marinette”. 

Immediately the girl in front of him had locked him into a hug. “S-Sorry! I-I’ve, Adrien I-I...”.   
“Hey, you can tell me anything. I promise.”  
“I-I’ve had a c-crush on you.” Marinette seemed to grow nervous with every word and Adrien couldn’t resist his inner Chat.   
With the biggest hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

Marinette immediately blushed in response, “Y-You like me”. He only nodded, listening to her confidence grow as she repeatedly said the same line.   
“You like me”, her hand had taken his and she was hugging him once again. 

Who wouldn’t, Mari.   
Adrien smiled and hugged her tighter in return.


End file.
